


I'm Willing To Draw You A Map

by Tamoline



Series: The Map Is Not The Territory [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoline/pseuds/Tamoline
Summary: Sex with Kara is... always a gamble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wife. I'm so, so sorry for every time I've done this to you. :)

There’s a program on in the background - the tv might be on a music channel - but Kara’s alternating nibbling and breathing gently on her neck as it meets her shoulder and that’s sending enough pleasant shudders up and down her body that Lena really doesn’t care.

Pleasure resonates through her body, peaks with a sigh, then subsides again.

Lena blesses the day that Kara discovered that she does, in fact, quite enjoy nibbling Lena on occasion.

It’s when Kara’s hand grazes her breast that Lena opens one eye to look at Kara suspiciously.

It’s not that she doesn’t trust Kara - exactly - but for being such a ball of sunshine, she’s also discovered an impish propensity for winding Lena up and then just watching as she splutters,

When Kara notices her looking, she gives her hungry eyes. Even though Lena is entirely aware - intellectually - that Kara isn’t actually feeling lust, her libido has apparently still failed to get the memo.

Again, not that Lena is precisely complaining.

Nibble-caress-breath-caress. Rinse and repeat. A slow heat building up under Lena’s skin.

Too slow for Lena’s taste, to be honest, as she arches against Kara’s hand.

“Would you like to have some sex?” Kara rumbles against Lena’s neck and Lena shivers, already feeling herself dampening in response.

“Please,” she breathes, the room brightening as the heat really starts to take hold.

“As you wish,” Kara says, her other hand slipping down, down, down under Lena’s skirt, burrowing beneath her panties.

“Yes,” Lena murmurs, her eyes rolling as she leans back against the couch so all she can see is the ceiling, all she can feel is Kara, Kara, Kara.

Pressure indistinguishable from pleasure starts to build inside her as Kara’s fingers slip inside her - hungry, consuming, driving her to want more, more, more.

And then it all stops as Kara suddenly hugs her, nuzzling into her and Lena almost screams in frustration.

“I love you so much,” Kara murmurs into her side.

“I love you too,” Lena replies in a strained tone of voice and somehow refrains from saying that she’d love her more if she continues what she had been doing.

Kara wriggles in delight and when Lena looks down, her face is almost beatific. “Like, really, really love you,” she says and Lena melts a little.

She still almost wants to claw off her skin with frustration but, well, there’s no denying that Kara is cute like this. It’s one of the erratic switches that sex flips in Kara. Sometimes it’s playful mischief. Sometimes it’s gooey soppiness.

Sometimes - often, regardless of how it feels at the moment - she even completes what she was going for and then it’s so, so worth it. Apparently there are occasional advantages to not getting distracted by your own pleasure.

As the frustration slowly, slowly subsides Lena curls into Kara, stroking her hair the way she likes it. 

This is so, so worth it too. Just in a different way.

Though she’s probably going to go to the bathroom sometime soon, because if *Kara* isn’t going to take care of this itch…

Lena’s quite capable of taking matters into her own hands.


End file.
